Only In A Dream
by Youthful Existence
Summary: What happens when Haruka proves her love to Michiru by dodging oncoming cars? Does it mean an end to their friendship, or something more? Based on a dream. Oneshot.


Be warned… This is complete insanity and absolutely random. It's pretty much based on a dream I had about a woman I haven't seen in over a year that I may have talked to less than a handful of times. And why is it everything I write always starts out with rain?

**Only In A Dream**

Can one define the difference between right and wrong? Not like the right and wrong when it comes to steeling, murder, etc. But a right and wrong of a situation, the feeling of being somewhere, with someone that makes it feel like it's completely right. It's something like when it's raining and it makes you feel calm, almost as if nothing can go wrong or hurt you.

It was pouring rain, as most of you probably already figured out. The simple act of crossing a street may seem simple right? Not when the lights seems to change erratically. Red becomes green and green becomes red. Over and over. As if someone doesn't want this person to cross the street. The closest two lanes of traffic to her were heading to her right, and the two lanes beyond that two her left. She wasn't alone. A blonde woman was with her, more specifically carrying her. Their destination was past those lanes of traffic, across the parking lot of the grocery store that was within the lot past those lanes of traffic and behind it 4 blocks to the non-blonde woman's house.

One may think it would be insane for the two women to attempt crossing those lanes of traffic in the pouring rain while the streets were merely lit by streetlamps that didn't seem to provide much light. But once in a while people do crazy things, right? And one of those crazy things at this moment seemed to be going through with trying to cross four lanes of moving traffic. So the blonde woman with the other woman in her arms proceeded to make their way to the middle of the lanes. They managed to avoid a near fatal run in with a blue car and make it to the concrete divider that held one of the traffic light poles. After waiting a few minutes they continued their journey, this time no cars seemed to bother them and they safely made it to the nearly empty parking lot of the grocery store. The tall bonde woman let the shorter woman down, and they began to cross this lot. Past the aforementioned grocery store, what used to be an after hours clinic and a drug store, both spaces being empty as they had both moved down the street to form their own building. They passed two other stores, a copper penny, a corner store of some kind, a pizza place and a bank. Before turning to their right and walking down the sidewalk that lead behind this plaza, where many houses could be found. Four blocks later and they had made it to the shorter woman's house, more specifically to her room.

The blonde woman sat cross-legged on the left side of the bed if you're looking straight at it. On the right side lay the turquoise haired woman.

"Sometimes I don't understand you."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Why's that?"

"Well," started Michiru, "I don't understand why you fight with your friends. I mean, look at you, those bruises have to be rather uncomfortable."

"There's always a method to the madness?"

"How much money did you get your ass kicked over anyway?"

Haruka laughed, "24 dollars and 73 cents."

You see, Haruka and her friends would put whatever money they had at a time in which they decide to hold the matches in to a pot of some sort and fight for it. The winner would obviously take the money.

(A/N I don't get it either. So that confused look you're wearing isn't just being worn by you.)

"Michiru, why don't you ever hold strange deathmatch-esk things with your friends?" Haruka asked as she laid down beside the shorter woman.

"Because, I'd get my ass owned. Especially by Setsuna." They both laughed and Michiru took the blondes left hand in her right.

They continued on saying something that neither could recall if asked, before Haruka turned Michiru's face toward her own with her right hand, as it was in the opposite direction. Both women smiled, before the blonde kissed Michiru.

Once they broke apart. Michiru in a nearly silent whisper calmly asked, "What are we doing?"

All Michiru got for a reply was a smirk from the taller woman before she once again kissed her.

Nothing need be explained farther, aside from what both women felt. That everything outside of that moment didn't matter and that both of them felt complete. As if this moment was meant to happen exactly as it had. Everything was right.

**The End, perhaps?**

For maybe the few of you that are all like "Wtf, she's abandoned her other story once again! Rawr." Yes, a rawr. I haven't, I just lack the, shall we say motivation or intelligence to write more of it. I'm not good with falling through with some things.


End file.
